Love and Curse
by Tsukitaiyoo
Summary: Fine and Rein are twin princesses of a certain kingdom. The former is a scaredy cat and the latter loves adventure. A great adventure awaits as they go deeper into the woods. This is going to be FxS and RxB but mainly FinexShade.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my 3rd story. Hmm.. hope you like it.. and please help me with your reviews.. thank you!

* * *

 **Rein's POV**

Hmm, what should I wear today? Should I wear this baby blue dress or this royal blue? Oh, I know! I'll ask Fine instead. I walk to the bedroom to see Fine still sleeping. I went to the side of her bed and shake her arms to wake her up.

" Hey Fine, wake up! It's already 8 in the morning." I said but she only rolled to the other side of the bed.

"FIIINNNEEEEEE! WAAKKEE UUPPP!" I scream to her ears as loud as I could and found her jumping out from her bed, away from me.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! So will you please stop screaming!?" Fine said as she glared at me. If only glaring could kill a person, I'm probably dead by now. But, sorry Fine, it's not going to work for me.

 **Fine's POV**

Rein smiled at me widely. Ugh, creepy.

"So Fine, since you're awake now, will you choose what I should wear?" she asked as she showed me the two dresses.

"Wait, wait, wait. You wake me up for this?" I asked as my blood started to boil again. Thanks for ruining my sleep, little sis.

"But this is important! This is the day we will sneak out from this castle." She whispered scream.

"I know, I know. But don't you think it's rude to wake me up for this simple thing? I mean, you wake me up just to choose what will you wear and you even screamed to MY ear." I said while keeping myself calm.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away by my emotions. You know, I feel very excited that we will sneak out TOGETHER. Not like from the last time, I'm always alone."

"*sigh* Here comes your drama again. Well, last time, you only sneak out to go buy dresses from the town. But this time, I want to accompany you because you told me you're going to that nearby forest. You know that it's dangerous to wander alone out there! What if there's a ferocious bear? No one will come to rescue you!"

"I know, but it's different this time because you're going with me. Thanks for caring about me. Even though you're a _scaredy cat,_ *chuckle* you always think of me first."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm a scaredy cat. So what?"

"Well, you've become braver!"

"Ha-ha. Funny."

"So, back with the dresses. Which of these two do you like?"

"Hmmm, that royal blue. So the dirt from the forest can't be notice when we got home from sneaking out."

"Oh, right! Thank you! Then, you will wear your maroon one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Rein twirled happily as she went to the dressing room. She's really this excited huh? Well, as for me, I'm nervous. I don't think this is a good idea. But I want to make sure she's safe. Good luck to me.

 **Rein's POV**

Afternoon came really quickly. Fine and I pack our things we need for sneaking out, like keys and of course, food for Fine. Well, she really needs it to forget her fear. We wear our coats and started to tie the rope to the window and climbed down. We opened the small door at the back of the castle and off we go. Lucky for us, no one noticed our presence. After an estimated of 30 minutes of walking, we reach our destination.

*inhale* *exhale*

"Let's go Fine. We only have a few hours to explore this forest. So, we better get going."

"Okay. But, are you sure we could make it on time to the castle? This forest is huge and maybe we can't explore half of this."

"It's okay. There's nothing to worry about! We could explore the other half next time.

"*sigh* Okay."

After a 1 and a half hour of walking..

"Ahh… Rein?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back in the castle."

"Why?"

"Well, it's getting darker! A-and.. we don't know what's in here! What if there's a giant bear that eats people? Or a tiger? Or.. or.."

"Fine! Don't be such a scaredy cat. This forest is just full of birds and little animals *chuckle*, see? And we're already this far! And..and, you know how hard to sneak out from the castle. So, we better explore more inside this forest and find something interesting!"

"B-but, *sigh* alright. You win."

As we get deeper and deeper, we found a meadow. Is this the middle of the forest? Maybe it is..

"Wow, Rein! Look at those flowers! They're beautiful!" Fine said as she ran towards it.

"Yeah." I said as I lay down and close both of my eyes.

 **Fine's POV**

I saw Rein lying down in the shady part of the meadow. I guess she's really enjoying the peace. Oh well, I'll make her a crown from these flowers and give it to her later.

After a few minutes, I already made two crown flowers. One is full of blue flowers, which is for Rein and one is full of pink and red, which is mine.

I felt a presence beside me. I thought it was Rein but when I turned around, I got scared by the creature I saw.

"REIN!" I screamed as I started to run toward my sister but this ugly creature grabs me and started flying.

"What is it, Fine?" Rein said as she got up and rub her eyes.

"REIN! HELP ME!" I screamed again as I tried to break out from this creature's claws.

 **Rein's POV**

Huh? Is that Fine's voice?

"What is it, Fine?" I asked as I got up and rub my eyes.

"REIN! HELP ME!"

I open my eyes as I heard the word help. I stand up immediately when I saw that a weird creature has my sister.

"FINE!" I screamed as I run towards them.

"REIN! HELP!"

When I'm already catching up, I started to jump to reach my sister's foot. But this monster noticed me and started to fly high and even faster.

"FINE! NOOOOO! FINE!" I screamed as I started to get tired from running.

"REIN! DON'T WORRY!" Fine screamed back. How could I not worry?

"FINE! WAIT FOR ME! I'm coming to rescue you."

I'll never go back to the castle without you. I climbed a big tree as fast as I could to see where that monster will bring my sister. As I reached the top, I saw that it was flying towards the topmost of the mountain where a weird deformed castle is located. Don't worry, Fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Fine's POV**

When Rein catched up, she tried to reach my foot but this creature noticed my sister and fly higher and faster.

"FINE! NOOOOO! FINE!" my sister screamed as she gets tired from running.

"REIN! DON'T WORRY!" I screamed back to her. Maybe, this is the time for me to be independent. Don't worry, Rein. I'll get myself out from this trouble. I promise!

This monster flies towards the top of the mountain where a dark and weird castle is located. As soon as we enter the castle, it loosens its grip and handed me to the goblins, which are the ones who throw me into the dungeon.

 **Rein's POV**

As I started to climbed down from the tree, my foot slipped and I started to fall. I waited to feel the pain but when I opened my eyes I saw a golden haired guy is carrying me. I couldn't help but to blush as our face is so near.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he put me down gently.

"Ye-yes, thank you for saving me mister?"

"Bright. My name is Bright."

"Hm, thank you Mister Bright."

"*chuckle* Just call me Bright. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Rein."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Rein." He said as he gently grabs my right hand and kissed it. I felt my cheeks are heating up.

"Ahh, just call me Rein. Hmm, by the way, how did you get here?"

"Well, I followed where the voices are coming from and I think I heard two? So, are you with someone?"

"Actually, I was with my sister, Fine. I took a nap for a minutes but when I wake up *sniff* a flying creature has my sister and take her away from me." I said as I wipe my tears away.

"Hmm, so, are you planning to rescue her?"

"Ye-yes! She's the only sister I have. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. So, I have to go. Thanks again!" I smiled at him and started to walk towards the mountain.

"W-wait! It's dangerous for a girl to wander alone in the forest. So, I'm coming with you."

"Thank you, but I'm okay!"

"It's alright. I insist. I'll help you find your sister. "

"Hmmm, o-okay! So, let's go?"

"Ahh, I have a horse. Do you want to ride it with me?"

"Hmm, is it okay with you?"

"Yeah. Just wait there. I'm just going to get it."

A couple of minutes later

"So, here we are." Bright said as he showed me his horse. So cute~

Bright lifted me so I could ride the horse and soon, he ride too at the back. He placed his arms at my both sides to reach for the handle and we started moving. Just wait for me, Fine. I'm coming.

 **Fine's POV**

"Rein" I mumbled as I crouch down and hug my knees. I'll be okay, right Rein? All I need to do is to think for a plan.

I put my hands in my head and felt something. I grab it and found a bobby pin. Aha! I could pick the lock of the gate with this. Thanks Rein, for putting it to my hair. Now, all I need to do is to wait for the timing.

I tried to sing a lullaby to make the goblin, which is guarding the gate, sleepy. A few minutes later, I heard it snoring like a pig. I pick the lock gently to avoid waking it up. Fortunately, it works. I tip toed away from the goblin and started running. I hid myself in the dark every time a goblin or a weird creature is going in my way. Well, so far so good as they didn't notice my presence. As I successfully got out from the castle, I quickly hid myself from the bushes. I rested there for a bit while looking at the sky.

"It is almost sun down. I must hurry or else I won't escape alive." I whispered to myself with a hint of panic. While looking for a route to escape, one of those flying monster saw me. I quickly ran before it could catch me.

"Oh Rein, what should I do now?" I thought as I'm searching for a way to escape. Luckily, I saw a big hole in the wall. Yosh! I quickly went there and get across through it before those flying creeps could get me.

I never stop running as my fear to get caught again keeps me going. My fear grows as I saw only darkness and just the moon light is guiding my way. My tears are dripping while calling my sister's name in my head.

I ran and ran and tripped to a branch of a tree which made me stop.

*inhale* *exhale*

"Rein, please help me. It's too scary in here." I said as I close my eyes and crouch down. I stayed like this and started to sing the song Rein always sings to me.

*crack*

"W-who's t-there!?" I said as my voice is trembling in fear. A figure showed up in front of me. I got scared which made me crawl backward.

"P-please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Uwaaaaaah!" I cried as I started to panic.

"H-hey, I'm not going to hurt you. So, will you stop crying? You're hurting my ears." He said.

"E-eh? *sniff* You're not going to *sniff* kill me? Or eat me?" I asked as I stop myself from crying.

"Why should I? Am I a cannibal for you?"

"W-well, I don't know yet since its dark."

"Argh, this idiot." he said as he stepped where the moon light shines. The light reveals a boy wearing a half mask which covering his eyes up to the tip of his nose. A band is also covering his hair.

"Now, do you believe me?" He asked as he started to walk away from me.

"Ye-yeah." But he still sure is creepy.

"Hmmm, hey! Can I come with you?" I asked which made him stop and look at me.

"Why should I let you?"

"W-well, I'm lost! A-and it's creepy in here."

"Then wait there until morning." He said as he walks again

"B-but, I'm scared!"

"I don't care." Argh, this guy is such a meany. But even though he's like that, I still followed him since I don't want to be alone again. Minutes later, he stopped walking and turns around to face me.

"Hey you, stop following me okay?"

"B-but!"

"No buts! Go find your way home."

"But I don't know how to.." I said as a tear drops from my eyes.

"You what?! How did you get here when you don't even know your way back?"

"You don't understand! Uwaaah! I was just with my sister but *sniff* this ugly monster brought me to a castle above that mountain!(pointing to the mountain)*sniff* A-and I just happened to escape there.. uwaaaah!"

"Argh.. Okay, okay. I'll let you stay with me so stop bawling, will you?"

"Uwaaaah! I was so scared! I thought I will be eaten alive.."

"*sigh*Here." the guy handed me a cloth to wipe my tears.

"*sniff* Thanks *sniff*"

As I wipe my tears, he started to pat my back to comfort me. So, he's really a nice guy on the inside huh? Hiding it with his cold attitude.

"Hm, what did those monsters want from you?"

"Dunno. Eat me, I guess."

"Well, I think there is something else than that."

"Huh?"

"I think there is someone who's controlling them and that one has something to do with you."

"Huh? I don't know someone who needs something from me. And I don't know someone who is living in that creepy castle."

"*sigh* Well, it is just my opinion. Now, let's just stay here until the sun rises." He said as he put his things down.

"Okay. Hmm, my name is Fine, by the way, and you are?

"Shade."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Shade." I said as I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just go get some sleep. We'll be leaving here first thing in the morning." He said as he handed me a blanket.

"Thank you." I said as I closed my eyes. He really is a nice person. Even though I have my coats on, he still gives me his blanket. Oh well, better get some sleep. Hey Rein, I did it! I escaped from that stupid castle. We could see each other again. Just, wait for me..

* * *

Sooooo.. how was it? Is it okay? Please review! Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Here's the chapter 3. Hmm, this story started next morning and with Fine's POV.. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Heyyy, Shade. I'm hungry.."

"Tch, stop complaining, will you? You've been like that for half an hour!"

"But I'm really really hungry!"

"Argh, I can't believe you! Are you always that hungry? Do you have any pet in your stomach?"

"Ohhh, who's complaining between us now?" I said as a vein start popping in my head. Did he really need to insult me?

"And now you are talking back!"

"Geez, just give me something to eat and bear with my stomach for a while."

"*sigh* You and your big stomach. You've just ate a whole fish 2 hours ago." He said as he handed me a loaf of bread.

"Waaahh.. Thank you!"

"Next time, you need to hunt for your own food."

"Eeeeh?! Can't we just buy our food?"

"Hah! Buy? You idiot. We are inside the forest. Do you think there is a store in here?"

"Mou, just asking. But where did you get this bread I am eating now?"

"I bought it before I get inside this forest. And that's 3 days ago."

"Eeeeh?" So the nearest town is 3 days far from here huh? Still far away.

*sigh* Better forget about it and keep going so I could reunite with my sister. Now that I mentioned Rein, did she make it back to the castle? Is she still out there searching for me? If she does, I hope someone found her and keep her company. Waaah, Rein. I hope she's okay.

"Hey, why are you so agitated?"

"Waah..hmm.. me?"

"Yes. Who else am I talking to?"

"Well, I just remembered my sister. I hope she's alright."

"Don't worry about her. She's not a crybaby like you, does she?"

"I'm not a crybaby! It's just that I got scared by those freaking monsters." I retorted.

"In other words, you're a crybaby."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are."

"I said I'm not! You freaking weird guy!"

"What did you say?!"

"*gasp* And now you are DEAF. Can't repeat it for a deaf. Bleh!"

"Argh, childish brat!"

"Freaking deaf weird guy!"

"Princess Fine! Princess Fine!" called from a familiar guy from behind.

"Oh no, he's here! Hide me Shade!" I whisper shouted.

"W-wait you're a princess?! And who's that guy?" he whisper shouted back.

"Yes, I'll explain later."

"You, return the princess now!" said by that guy.

"And why should I?"-Shade

"You! You kidnap the princess for a ransom right? Give her back!"

"That's enough Prince Edwin! He's not a kidnapper! Actually, he is the one who help me." I interrupted.

"I'm sorry my princess.. I"

"Not to me.. apologize to him." I said as I pointed to Shade.

"I'm sorry mister.. Now Princess Fine, come with me and I'll bring you home."

"Is Rein on the castle?"

"No, but we will find her later after we brought you home."

"Then, my answer is no. I'm not going home without Rein. And how did you find me here? And how did you know I'm not in the castle?"

"My princess, this forest is a shortcut to your kingdom. We were just resting when I spotted you with this guy. And how did I know you're not in the castle? You know that I should always know everything especially about you, my princess. Now, let's get you home." Disgusting stalker.

"I just told you I'm not coming without Rein."

"You're still a stubborn princess. If you don't want to come, then I guess, I'll need to use force. GUARDS! Take her!"

"Waaah, I don't want to! I don't want to come! Shade! Help me! Shade!" I shouted.

"Sorry mister, but I need to take her now."

"*sigh* Then, I guess I'll also need to use force to take her back, huh?"-Shade

After what Shade had said, I started to hear voices screaming in pain. When I look back, I saw Shade fighting those knights using only his fist and kicks. My eyes widen in awe as I watch him fight. Edwin replaced the knight, who is guarding me, to join the battle.

"Hah! He sure is strong. But I don't know if he gets cut by those blades."-Edwin

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it has venom at every tip of the weapons our knights' have."

"Then stop them Edwin! He might get killed! Edwin! Stop them!"

"No can do, princess."

"Aargh" That was Shade! When I look back to him, I saw a big cut in his arms.

"*gasp* Nooo! Edwin, let go of me please! He'll die if he didn't get treated!"

"Sorry, my princess, but we have to go."

 **Edwin's POV**

"Edwin! Let me help him!"

I drag the princess away from the battle but she still is struggling.

"You too are a stubborn prince huh?" she said but when I look at her, she became different.

Her gentle eyes are now burning with anger. I can't even look away from her. I never saw this side of her. I thought she is just a cheerful brat princess who gets everything she wanted. I never thought she's this scary.

My grip to her hand loosens. She grabs my sword and left me dumbfounded. She swung it to move away the knights from Shade and they started running away from us.

"Don't chase them! Just let them go." I shouted.

You'll be mine, Princess Fine. Just wait.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Sorry for the short chapter! And please Review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Thank you for your supports by reviewing my story. Here comes the 4th chapter.

Please enjoy~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Fine's POV**

Shade and I ran as far as possible from Edwin and his knights. I hate him for what he has done to Shade. But I hate myself more for all was because of me.

Shade suddenly stops from running, so I did the same.

"Sh-shade? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. *inhale* Now, explain to me who was that guy." He said as he stands up straight. I was shocked but recovered immediately. I thought he doesn't care about these things.

"Ahmm, he's my suitor from another kingdom."

"A suitor? Pffft, I thought he was your bodyguard." Did he just laugh?! I never thought he's capable of doing that. What am I thinking? Of course he can do that! Oh well, I hope his always like this. I smiled to him a little.

"Yeah, he was like that when we first met. And he really is annoying! Hmm.. Oh yeah, how's your arm?" I said as I peek in his left arm. He grab my hand when I was about to touch it.

"Hey, just leave it alone." He said. But after that, he begins to groan in pain and collapse on the ground.

"Shade! W-what's wrong?" I said but he just groaned and begins to lose consciousness. Then, it struck me. I remember now. Edwin had just told me that, one has cut by their weapons would be poison!

"Oh no, Shade! Please hang on!" I wrap his right arm around my shoulder and carried him. Heavy!

I started walking, while holding his body, straight to nowhere. Minutes had past, I heard water splashing.

"Is that a river?" I asked myself and walked towards it. Not long enough, I saw a bridge and below is a river. I rested for a bit and glance to Shade and the bridge. 'If there's a bridge, there must be someone living on the other side!' I thought.

"Hang on Shade. We will get help, I promise!" I told to an unconscious Shade and carried him again.

The bridge wobbles as we crossed it. Unfortunately, a strong gust of wind makes it more wobbily causing me to stumble and loosen my grip to Shade.

"*gasp* Shade!" I screamed as I saw him falling into the river. I immediately stand up and jump to the water as I only think of saving him. I will never forgive myself if he dies. I swim and swim until I caught him. I hold him tight and let ourselves drag by the water current.

'I never thought it's hard to swim while holding someone and I'm getting tired now' I thought. When I was about to close my eyes, someone throw a rope from my right side and I immediately grab it and tied it to Shade. On the other side of the rope was a boy pulling it. When we reached the side of the river, I lay down with my arms stretching and release a heavy panting.

"Thanks" I managed to mutter between my breaths.

"No problem. What happened to the guy next to you?"

"*gasp* Shade!" I immediately sit down and put my head in his chest. When I heard his heart still beating, I let a sigh of relief before turning to the boy who saved us.

"Please help me! Shade was poisoned when he tried to save me. Please don't let him die!" I said as tears started to form in my eyes. I bowed my head as a sign of begging.

"My mother can help you with that. Let's bring him to our house."

"Waaaah.. Thank you!"

The boy helped me to carry Shade. As we are walking, I felt like I was going to faint but I needed to keep going so we could bring Shade faster. Minutes have passed, we found ourselves in front of their bungalow house. The boy called her mother and she immediately came.

We laid Shade down onto the blanket set on the floor. As I was about to stand up, I felt dizzy and lose my balance. Luckily, the boy's mother caught me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, still my vision keeps on spinning.

"*gasp* Oh my, you're burning up!" I heard her say before everything around me turned black.

 **Rein's POV**

"Rein? Are you troubled with something?"

"Ahhh… No, no. Don't mind me." I said as I forced a smile.

"But you just keep on staring to your food."

"Waah.. I'm sorry." I said as I started eating.

"Are you worried about your sister?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment, then to my food.

"Y-yeah. I wonder if she's eating right now. Because I know, she doesn't want to miss any meal."

"Don't worry. Your sister is fine. After all, that's her name." He said as he smiled at me gently, making me blush.

"Yeah. I hope she is. Thanks, Bright."

I look at the sky. It's getting darker and darker. And one by one, stars started to appear. Bright build a bon fire to keep us warm. He began to get some blankets from his backpack and set it up to the ground. I remembered that I don't know anything about him. So I asked him.

"Hey Bright, will you tell me something about you? I-I just realized that I don't know anything about you except your name." He stared at me like he is processing what I said.

"Ahmm.. you don't have to if you.." I proceed but have been interrupted.

"It's okay. Since I know something about you, I'll tell something about me." He said but I just stared at him signaling that I'm ready to listen.

"I'm Bright, a son of a count from a faraway kingdom which is the Shitzuka kingdom. Hmm, I love travelling so, here I am with my horse,Taneika. I've been travelling since last year. My mother didn't approve about it but at the end, she still permits me. I promise her that I'll be back after 3 years. Hmm, I also know martial arts and how to fight with a sword for self-defense."

"Wow! You're so cool!" Waaahh.. I imagined him as my prince charming and I'm his damsel in distress, protecting me from harm with his sword in his hand. I can't keep myself from blushing. I don't know there is more than his look.

"Hmm, Rein? Are you alright?" He asked which wake me up from my dream land.

"Wh-what?"

"Hmm, your face suddenly turns red. Do you have a fever?"

"A-aahh.. Ahaha, don't mind me! I'm always this red when I'm warmed with a fire." I said as he tried to put his hand to my forehead but I wave my hand to prevent him from doing it.

"Hmm, can I sleep now?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, sure. I'll stay up for a while."

I laid myself down to the blanket set by Bright and tried to sleep. Hey Fine! I think I'm in love with this guy. You know why? Because he always makes my heart beat fast since the day we've met.

 **Shade's POV**

"Ugh, where am I?" I said as I woke up to a much unknown place and only a candle serves as a light. I looked at my surroundings and to my right side, I saw a very familiar face. My eyes widen as I recognized it was Fine and immediately got up to check up on her.

I saw a cloth in her forehead and some bandages in her arms. 'Did she get hurt?' I thought as I move my hand to her face. I'm a bit of shock when I felt her burning.

I saw a basin with water on her side. I take the cloth from her forehead and dumped it to the water. I rinse it and put it back again to her forehead.

"Oh, you're awake now." I got startled when a woman talked behind me.

"Hmm" I just nodded as I looked back to Fine.

"How are you feeling now, Prince Shade." I was surprised with what she said and immediately turned around to face her.

"H-how d-did you k-know?"

* * *

How was it ? Hmm, please review! Hehe.. Thank you! :D:D :D


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for those who always reviewing! It really really helps me a lot in writing my story :)

Here comes the 5th chapter. Please enjoy~

* * *

 **Shade's POV**

"H-how d-did you k-know?" I said, my eyes widen, as I put my hands to my face and felt no mask. Where is it?

"Oh, are you looking for your mask? I put it on the table. Should I get it for you? And oh, I hang your robe outside to dry it."

"Who are you? Why do you know who I am?" I asked while glaring at her. She smiled at me and bowed down.

"Forgive me for being rude, your highness. I am Elreal. I once became a royal maid at your kingdom. Don't you remember me? I took care of you since you are a baby until before you turned 8. And now, look at you! You've grown such a fine man!"

"Hmm, sorry. I really don't remember. But, how did you know it's me?"

"Well, I saw your birthmark shaped like a cresent moon at your upper left chest when I take off your robe. And your hair, still the beautiful color of the midnight purple." She said as she sits in front of me.

"Oh.. If you're from my kingdom, how come you are living in this forest now?"

"That's because of a silly rumor. Someone said that I'm a witch *chuckle* and believed easily by some of the villagers. In order not to harm your family for keeping a witch, I leaved without hesitation. So, why are you here in the forest with that lady?"

"It's a two different story. " She stared at me and gestured to continue. I can trust her right? Oh well.

" _Blah blah and such and such.."_ (talking about his story.)

(I'll tell the whole story about how Shade ended up in the forest for the next **chapters** ;P Of course, he'll be the one who will tell it.)

"That Romano! Still the same as before *sigh*. I'm a friend. So, don't be afraid. I won't turn you over."

"I hope so. By the way, how did we get here?"

"You mean you and your fiancé? Or, is she already your wife?" She said wearing her mischievous smile.

"Neither of the two. We're just a stranger to one another."

"Just a stranger huh? Well, my son found you two by the river. That lady is such a strong girl! My son saw how she swam that river while holding you. She even carried you until here before she collapsed." I never thought that red-head would do such a thing. Really, this girl is making me worry.

"So, are you really just a stranger? Because the way she cared for you, and the way you care for her is more than just that." She proceeds.

"Okay, fine. We're friends."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes. And stop with that teasing."

"I'm just asking." She said and grinned. "How did you two met?"

"I'm just walking inside this forest and heard a singing voice. I followed where it came from and found her." I said. She's just asking how we met, right? So there is no need for further explanations.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Hmm, did she saw my face earlier?" I said, changing the topic.

"Oh, didn't she know how you look like?" I slightly shook my head as an answer. "No, she didn't. She passed out before I could even treat you. Poor lady. Didn't even saw your whole handsome face."

"Hmmmm…" A faint voice coming from Fine has cut our conversation and made us turned to her.

"Hey, Fine, are you awake?" I asked but no reply.

"Don't worry Prince Shade. She's just having a dream, I guess. You should too, take a rest. I'll be in my room. Just call me if you need something." She said as she stands up and bowed down.

"Please don't tell her anything about me being a prince. And.. just call me Shade."

"Alright, Shade." She smiled before leaving.

I stared at Fine. But as I looked at her, questions started to appear in my mind. 'Why do you look so familiar? Why can't I resist you when we first met? Why do I have this urge of wanting to protect you? Do I…even know you?'

I dismissed myself from my thoughts and lay down to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

 _In my dream… There were two children. One is a boy and the other one is a girl. The boy is looked like me since it has a purple hair and eyes. While I can't figure out who is the girl since only her is the color of black and white. They were laughing while running around._

I woke up with my head hurting. What's that dream about? Is that a memory of the past? I shook my head and get up since it's already morning. I wore my mask and my band to cover my face and hair. I took a quick look on Fine and check her temperature before leaving the house.

 **Fine's POV**

"Ugh. How long did I sleep?" I said as soon as I woke up. I sat up straight and looked around. 'Where's Shade?' I thought. I got up to search all over the house but he is nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself. But a thought strike me and made me rush outside.

I called out his name as I ran and even almost tripped by the roots of the trees I passed through.

"SHADE!" I called out once again before stopping from running. As I gasp for some air while holding on my knees, a hand grabs my shoulder from behind making me jump. But when I turned around, I felt relieve as I saw the one who I am looking for.

"Why are you …yelling my name?...Phew, I thought you were in trouble again." He managed to say between his breathe as he tried to recover himself from running.

"Waaah..You're alright!" I said as I hugged him.

"Aww.. aww, my arm!"

"Ohh, sorry.."

"It's okay."

"Where have you been? Are you feeling well now? You made me worried sick!"

"You! You should worry about yourself first! Don't you have a fever?"

"But I feel better now. See? I can stand up straight and even run! Ahaha"

"You really are crazy."

"Hey! I'm just lighting up the mood here." I said to him as I frown and pouted my lips uncontrollably.

"Pffft, don't do that! You look funny." He said. Instead, I even looked at him more still doing the same making him laugh.

"H-heyy! Why are you running away?!"

"Because your face is annoying! Pfft, Just stay away from me! Haha!"

We stayed like this for like an hour. Playing and laughing like there's nothing to worry about. I never thought we'll be this close already. But still not that very **very** close.

We even went for fishing and brought it to Lady Elreal for lunch. How did I know her name?Because Shade told me.

I wonder what Lady Elreal and her son ate for breakfast while we're gone. And it's the first time for me to skipped one! This thought made me sigh.

"Here." Shade said as he handed me some of his share.

"Ahmm..No! It's your share. And you need to eat so you could regain your strength!"

"Just take it. You're sighing because you're still hungry, right?" He said while looking away.

"But it's yo-.." He put the fish in my mouth before I could finish talking. I glared at him as I begin to eat it.

 **Rein's POV**

"Bright, I think we've just headed the wrong way. Because… I think this is a dead end." I said to Bright who is looking around the area.

"Ahhmm.. I think you're right." He said as he scratched his head. "Well, let's go back now."

I smiled and nodded as a reply. We turned around to find another route. As we are walking while holding the tie of his horse, something growl behind us. As soon as we saw what's behind, Bright unleashes his sword.

"That monster.. it looks like the one who took Fine!" I blurted out.

"Hey Rein, please hide somewhere. Bring Taneika with you." Bright said as I nodded and pulled Taneika with me and hide to the trees.

The monster started to attack Bright but he was able to dodge it. 'If I could fight like Bright…I might have save my sister.' I thought. I watch him fight the monster and slash it with his sword. Suddenly, another thought came into my mind making me excited.

Bright managed to kill it. I run to him still griping the tie of his horse.

"Wow. That was amazing!"

"Thanks." He said as he blushed and smile sheepishly.

"Hmm, Bright! Can you teach me to fight with sword?" I uttered as he stared at me in astonishment.

"Well, if you really want to, then I guess I don't have any choice but to teach you." He said as he smiled to me.

"Thank you Bright!" I said as I irrepressibly hug him for the joy I felt.

* * *

Little did they know, someone has been watching them from afar.

"That boy is such a nuisance. Should I get rid of him as well?" The dark figure said as he smile evily.

* * *

.

.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :D

And about Shade, I already gave a clue.. hehe.. I hope you noticed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating for three months? Hehe.. I've got this sickness called laziness. Nah, just joking! Since I'm just a student, I focus myself from studying 'cause I'm desperate of passing every subject in order to maintain my grades. Well the result is good..

Thank you for your continued support guys! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Fine's POV**

It's been two weeks since I last saw my twin sister and a week since we left Lady Elreal's house. We stayed there until Shade's fully recovery. How I wish I could stay there a little longer but Rein is my priority. Now, now, I still have Shade by my side since he told me that he will accompany me until I reunite with my sister.

While we were on our journey, he taught me how to defense myself and even give me a little but sharp knife. I'm sooo excited to show my new skills to Rein ^^… Now I wonder what's for dinner.

"Ne Shade, what's for dinner?"

"*sigh* Here you go again. Thinking about it already? We're just having our lunch here, okay? Why don't you focus on it first?"

"But I'm finished already.. see?"

"What?! *sigh* You really had a bad eating habit. Shouldn't be royals taught how to act like one? Are you really a princess? 'Cause what I've seen from you is *smirk* so not princess like."

"Mou, now you're reminding me of Camelot. Stop nagging, will you?"

"I'm not nagging, I'm just pointing out what I see."

'Pointing out, huh?' I thought as a grin form into my face. " Well, speaking of pointing out, why are you always wearing a mask?"

"It's none of your business."

"Ohh~ playing hard to get, huh?" I said as I used my seductive voice.

"N-no I-I'm not!" Pfffft did he just stuttered? I never thought it would work for him~ Hehe

"Yes you are~" I said as I get nearer to him.

"Aargh, are you really such a nosy person?" He replied as he back away.

"I'm just curious. So why~"

"T-talk to your hands."

"Why? Why? Why?" I said using now my normal voice as I got irritated by him.

"Because I'm hiding!"

"Why?"

"Argh, will you mind your own business?"

"Okay. So, why are you hiding?"

"Didn't you hear what I just tell you?"

"Of course I heard it! Are you blind now? Can't you see my two ears?*sigh* So, tell me. Why are you hiding?"

"Why do you want to know it so badly?"

"I-I just want to know you more."

"*sigh* I'll tell you later."

"But I want to hear it now." I said with a pleading voice.

"I said later.. and that's final."

"Mou.. alright.."

 **Rein's POV**

"Yaaa! Yaaa! Yaaa! *panting heavily* Bright! Do I really need to use this one?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can't I practice with a real sword?"

"Hmm, for now, you can't."

"Why? I've been practicing for almost two weeks with this wooden stick. "

"Ahh, that's because you might get hurt using a real one for practice."

"*sigh* I just want to learn it fast!"

"I see. But learning it fast is not always the best. You must learn it little by little so you could use it wisely." He said while smiling. Waaah.. am I seeing an angel? Kyaaa~

"O-okay! I'll do my best! *growl* Aagh, but first we'll eat our lunch!"

"Pfft, yeah. You must be really hungry from that hard training."

"Waaaaah, don't laugh!" so embarrassing. I must be blushing hard now.

-And then, night came—

 **Shade's POV**

 _**Remembering what happened few hours ago..**_

*sigh* I really got a shiver down my spine when she did that. You know what I am talking about, right? T-that voice.. Argh, what's wrong with her?

"Hey, Shade! Hey Shade!"

"Wh-what?" I said as I break out from my thought.

"Will you snap out from your fantasies? Dinner is ready!"

"O-oh.. wait, what?! I'm not having any fantasies! Not even with you!"

"I didn't say you're having fantasies with m- Oh my~ Why are you blushing~"

"Will you cut it out?! Your voice is giving me c-chills.." Argh, this girl is getting on my nerve.

"Pffft.. alright.." she said as she handed me a coconut shell ( **they used it as a bowl)** filled with vegetable soup and take a sip.

"Uhmm.. Shade, does it taste good?"

"Hmm, not bad."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Well, it is better than before when were at Elreal. Now, you can really eat the vegetables."

"T-that's because it was my first time cooking! Okay?"

"Then, thanks to Elreal for teaching you how to cook. You've become useful."

"Whatever! *munch* *munch* *gulp* Now, Shade. You promise me to tell me about you. Right?"

"After I finished this."

"W-what!?"

"That's your punishment for eating fast. So, wait till I finished."

"*sigh* You win."

After a few minutes***

"Are you done?"

"Not yet."

"Should I use that voice to make you eat faster?" she said making my eyes wider and eat faster.

"No, no.. I'm done." This girl.. did she really had this multiple personalities?

"Okay! Now, back to business! Tell me, why are you hiding behind that mask?"

* * *

How was it? Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Please Enjoy! I hope you'll like this..

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Okay! Now, back to business! Tell me, why are you hiding behind that mask?"

 **Shade's POV**

She really is serious about this, huh? Should I tell her the truth? Guess I don't have any choice though. I've been with her for weeks so I guess I can trust her.

"I.. I was accused that I-I killed my father."

"H-how did that happen?" I knew it. She'll bombard me with questions.

"It was when we went to a forest to hunt..."

* * *

 _"Father! Be careful with those plants! It's poisonous!"_

 _"Oh, is that so? Hahaha. I thought we could eat those yummy looking berries. It's frustrating that we can't though. *sigh* It's good that you came with me for today's hunt, Shade." Man, he really is troublesome._

 _"*sigh* I came because you never let any of your knights to go with you even though you're a clumsy old king who needs to be looked after to."_

 _"Hey! Who are you calling old!?"_

 _"Well, you ARE old but still acting like a 7 year-old-kid."_

 _"Don't be like that! I'm still your father!" This old man... How come he becomes a king with this attitude?_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Just continue with your hunting so we could leave this place early."_

 _"*sigh* This brat, always acting cool."_

 _"Shhh, father look at this."_

 _"Ohhh! Shade, you've got a good eyesight! That deer is going to be a good catch! Nice job!"_

 _"Will you lower your voice? It might hear you and run away."_

 _"Okay, okay. Now give me the bow and arrow. Look how your father is good at aiming."_

 _I crouch down and look at father then turn to look at the deer. I doubt that he could shoot it._

 _*pssshhht* (_ ** _sound effect for shooting an arrow_** _)_

 _"Father! You really are good at aiming! You shot the deer so perfectly." I said but when I turned to his side my eyes get wider as I saw him falling forward revealing an arrow shot at his back aimed at his heart._

 _"Father! Father!" I called repeatedly while shaking his arm but no reply._

 _"T-this can't be… Y-you can't die! Father please don't die..."_

 _"So, the prince is with him. Should we get rid of him now?" said by a voice coming from my back. I can't believe what I see when I turned around. So, it's his doing._

 _"R-romano…" I managed to mutter._

 _"Haha. Hello prince Shade. Any last word before your death?"_

 _"You really are scum, huh?"_

 _"Is that all? Lads, how should we kill this one? Hm, do you like to play hide and seek?"_

 _" Ohh! That would be fun, boss! Ehehe" says by one of his men. Tch, this is not good. What should I do?_

 _"Okay, okay. Now Shade, I'll let you hide but if they caught you, you're dead, alright? I'll count one to ten so run as fast as you can and hide in a good place where we'll never see you. Or.. just run away and never come back again. Don't worry, I'll just tell the queen and your precious little sister that you commit suicide after you killed your own father. Should I start now?" But before he could count I stand up and run._

 _"One" he started._

 _"Two… three"_

 _I run as far as I could and never looked back. Sorry mother, milky…for failing the two of you. I don't deserve to be the future king of our kingdom 'cause, it doesn't need a coward king, like me…_

* * *

"…and that's how it is." I said in a low voice.

"Shade…" she muttered then took my hand which surprised me.

"Uhmm, I'm here! So don't worry! Everything's going to be alright" she continued which made me smile. This red-head never fails to amaze me. We stayed there in silence before she speaks again.

"Hm, Shade.. I was about to ask you this, but what's the connection of you wearing a mask from that story of yours?"

"Huh? Argh, are you that forgetful? Didn't I tell you that I used it to hide? You see, if those men saw me, they'll kill me okay?"

"Ohhh.. yeah, that's right.." she replied while nodding, making me face palm.

"But isn't it a little suspicious if you wear one?" she said which made me think.

"Well, you got a good point there. But it's the best for now." Yeah, this is okay for now since I got these remarkable eyes that only our family has.

( **Just think that all Shade's family has purple eyes** )

"Hey Shade! I got one last question… you mention that the king is your father so… *gasp* that makes you-!" she said as she looked at me with wide eyes while pointing at me.

"*sigh* a prince." I continued. Really, how slow is she?

 **Fine's POV**

"Waaah! Really?! You're not joking right?" Wow, I'm really surprised!

"I'm serious you idiot."

"Am I dreaming? *pinch* Ow, that hurts… so it's true!"

"*sigh* I'm going to sleep now."

"Shade! Do all your people wear weird clothing?" I asked as I stared at his clothes. Then look at his band in the hair. What is he hiding there? He must be covering his bald head. Afufu~

"No…Wh—Hey! Gave my band back!"

"*gasp* A-ma-zing.." Waaaahh, his hair is soooo beautiful like midnight! I want to touch it~

"H-hey! Snap out of it and give it back! H-hey!" He said as I pulled him to sit down so I could reach his head.

"Waaaah! Fluffy!" Wow, I never thought that a boy could take care his hair like this.

I'm still at the middle of playing his hair when he suddenly grabs my hand and pulled me... Waaah! S-so close.. What to do? What to do? Waaah, his face is so near… I turned my head on the other side as I feel like I'm burning up.

"S-stop it okay? You're acting like a child again." Waaah… His breath is tingling my ear. Must not face him… must not face him!

"O-okay!" I managed to mutter as I pulled myself back, looking away.

"You must be tired on our journey. Go, get some sleep now. I'll stay up for a little while. Here's your blanket."

"T-thanks… Goo-good night!" I said as I turned around and set the blanket in the ground. I lie down and force my eyes shut. Why is my heart still beating so fast? What is this feeling that is lingering inside me? Ugh, this is annoying… I must be sick.

* * *

Please tell me, how was it?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Sorry for not updating for too long! Anyway, I hope you'll like this.

And for **Shine Lovecheer,** sorry for updating just now. I kinda run out of ideas.. And thank you for cheering me!

Thank you too for the others that still loving my story :D

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rein's POV**

"Bright, do you really know the way?"

"Yes. I'm confident. I have my map here."

"Ahh, where did you buy it?" Because, it might be a fake one. *sigh*

"Hmm, I'm not sure where 'cause I've been too many places and buy maps anywhere."

"Are we really heading where Fine is?"

"I guess it is."

"But the mountain is opposite the way!"

"Aaah.. Hmm..*sigh* I guess this is a fake one." Bright said as he looked at the map sadly and became sadder as he look at the sight ahead.

*Sigh* Here we go again… another dead end. Really, Bright trust too much at those things. How can he come back home if he's like this?

Bright walked to the edge of the cliff. I followed behind him.

"Hey, it's alright. We can find the way even without it." I said cheering him up.

"I hope so."

"So, let's try again?" He smiled and nodded as an answer.

Before I turn around, I look down the cliff and saw a familiar thing. My eyes widen as I recognized who it is.

"*gasp* Bright! Look! There's my sister! Down there!"

"Fine! Fine! Look here! Look here!" I shouted. Bright too helped me calling Fine.

"Fine! We're here! Fine! Fine!" I sighed disappointedly as we looked at her walked away- with someone.

"Rein, maybe we can still catch her. Let's go down?"

"Yeah, you're right. We must hurry before we lost her." I said as we ride his horse.

 **Shade's POV**

"Shade, why are you looking up there?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go?"

"Okay."

*sigh* It's weird. Why do I feel like this? I know it's her sister... the blue-haired girl I saw at the top of the cliff (I know her 'cause Fine describe her to me). But, why did I don't want her to see her twin now?

"Shade, are you okay? You seems like you're in deep thoughts. Is there anything that's bothering you?"

"No. It's really nothing. Don't mind me."

"Are you really sure? You aren't sick?"

"No—"

I got surprised when Fine put her hands to my cheek and pull me until our foreheads touch. I quickly draw myself back as I felt a little hot. I look at her as she sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're not sick. Anyway, if there is something troubling you, you can always tell me about it. I might be of help."

"Okay." I said as I smiled to her. She smiled back.

Now I get the answer. I don't want to be separated with her yet… just not this time.

I quickly run and drag Fine, away where I saw her sister, until I'm certain that we're far away.

"Sha-de… why did you *pant* run so suddenly? And even drag me!? What if my arm got dislocated because of your strong grip?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just want to be with you while I still can." Wait… what!? Why the hell did I say that? Oh, well…

Embarrassed with what I said, I slowly look at her. But to my surprise, I saw her blushing just like the color of her hair. Damn, why is she so cute that way? My heart beats became erratic.

"Nn, don't take it the other way." I said awkwardly.

"I-I know! It's just that, you're surprisingly blunt today."

*silence*

"H-hey, I think there's a river near us."

"Yeah. I think so too." she said as we headed where the flashing of water is.

Fine look at the river in awe as we get there.

"Waaah! Shade, take a look at those fish. They're so big! Can we eat them?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! Let's start fishing!"

*sigh* Thinking about food again.

"Then, gather some woods and start making a fire. I'll handle the fishing part."

"Okay! Got it!" she said as she picked some woods around excitedly while I sharpen a big piece of wooden stick to use for fishing.

**After an hour**

"Wow. That was delicious! The fish really taste its best when fresh."

"Yeah. Yes, it is."

*silence*

"*yawn* Can we take a nap for now?"

"Hmm? I guess we can."

"It's so peaceful. The sight of the river makes me want to close my eyes and…sleep." She mumbled as she closes her eyes, bowing her head.

After a while

*sigh* 'Wouldn't her neck hurt while sleeping like that?' With this in thought, I unconsciously went to her side and rest her head to my shoulder.

I looked at her. Too many questions filled my thoughts as minutes have passed. And then, a decision was made in my mind.

For now, I'll enjoy this little moment… until that time comes.

I rest my head to hers. She's right it's peaceful here. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

 **Fine's POV**

I find myself waking up from a comfortable sleep. When I look at my left side, I saw someone's shoulder and quickly sit straight as soon I realized who it was. I must be blushing right now from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!" I blurted out while looking down but no response.

I look at him and started to poke his cheek but he doesn't budge to move.

"Oh, he must be sleeping." I smiled as he looks so peaceful at his sleep.

Maybe he's tired from fishing earlier.

"Well then, I'll catch fish for dinner!" I said as I stand up and started walking to the river with the spear in my hand.

**A few minutes later**

"I'll catch you now!" I said while running towards them. I guess I have this dark aura around me. Argh, these fishes are getting to my nerve! Why are they so fast? I can't even catch one!

"You're dead if you didn't let me catch you!"

When I was about to hit them, I slipped into one of the stones and splashed water all around. Great, now I'm wet.

Before I knew it, Shade was laughing so hard at the river side. I glared at him.

"Hahaha.. So-Sorry! Haha.. It's just that…it's stunning watching you running around like idiot. Hahaha… And you even threat a fish with that scary aura… Hahahaha"

"This is not funny at all! And how long are you awake?" I said, a vein started to pop in my head.

"Aah… not too long." He said, a smirk playing in his face.

"Hmp. You really are a jerk! Why didn't you help me? Instead, you just watched me like an idiot. I'm not an entertainment show, you know." I said while standing up.

"Haha. Okay okay. I'll show you how to catch a fish. Hand me the spear." He said walking towards me.

"Instead of running towards them, approach them slowly but don't get too near. Then, hold the spear with the sharp end pointing at your target. And, pierce it fast. See?"

"That easy?"

"Well, it is easy if you got the right method."

"Then, let me try it." I said full of determination. I went where the fishes are crowding and approach them slowly.

I'll get them this time! I won't let his teaching go to waste. Point the target with sharp end. Focus. And… Pierce!

"Waaah! Shade! Look! Look! I got one! I got one! Hihi"

"Awesome. That's my girl." He smiled.

My heart skips a beat. What did he just say just now? Oh well. It's not like it means anything.

I smiled at him and we went back at the riverbank.

"Fine! Fine! Where are you?" I twitched when I heard someone that's so familiar calling for me.

"*gasp* It's Rein. She's here!" I said turning to Shade.

"Is it time already?" I heard him mumble. What does he mean by that?

"Let's go! Before my sister goes far!"

He smiled at me, "Go without me."

"Huh? What are you saying? Let's go! I want you to meet her."

He shake his head, "I'll wait here with these fishes…haha"

"Hmp, okay. Wait here!" I said as I run where the voice is coming from. But why do I get this heavy feeling?

 **Rein's POV**

"Rein? Rein! Where are you?" It's Fine's!

"Fine! I'm here!... Bright, she's here. Finally, we'll meet again."

After a while, we heard a rustling behind the bush, then Fine came out. I run towards her and jump to hug her.

"Fine! You're alright! I'm glad *sniff* Waaaah, I really miss you!"

"Yeah *sniff* I'm happy you're safe! I miss you too!" We released from our hug and turn to Bright.

"Bright! This is my sister, Fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Fine. I'm glad that we found you safe and sound." Bright said, reaching his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too! And thank you for accompanying Rein while searching for me." Fine reach her hand to Bright and shake it before turning to me.

"Rein, how did you know I'm here?"

"Oh. It's thanks to Bright! If we didn't reach a cliff we wouldn't see you." I smiled looking at Bright, who is now scratching the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Wow! That was great of you Bright!"

"Fine, how did you escape those creepy monsters?"

"Oh. Well, I outsmart them… hehe, serve them right! But still, it's too scary out there! Thinking of it makes me shiver. But Shade came and because of him, I'm alive now."

"Where is he? I want to thank him!"

"Oh, right! I left him by the riverside. Follow me!" Fine said cheerfully but something is odd. We followed her until we reached a river but no one is there.

 **Fine's POV**

"Shade? Shade!" I called out but no response. Where did he go? Now my heart can't stop thumping.

We search around the place but to no avail, we didn't find him.

Then suddenly I remembered what he said earlier. The time after he drag me so suddenly, '…I just want to be with you while I still can.'

Is this what he's telling me earlier? But, why? Where is he off to?

"Rein, he's gone." I said to my sister as she pat my back to comfort me.

"It's okay. Maybe he has a good reason why he left."

"Yeah, you're right! But if we see each other again, I'll hit him hard! He should tell me goodbye at the very least so I know that he's leaving though." I said while pouting, hiding the sadness inside.

"Maybe he doesn't want any goodbyes?" Bright suddenly remarked.

"Maybe it is or maybe not. Oh well, should we cook these fishes? Shade and I caught it from earlier." I said smiling at them.

They nodded and smiled back. They helped me set up a fire for we planned to camp there for the night.

Shade, I don't know what you are thinking but please be safe. Now that Rein and I are together, we're heading home starting tomorrow. I still hope… if by any chance- I want to meet you again.

But for now, farewell.

* * *

.

.

Sorry for the fast happening. And please review! I want to hear what you feel about this story!

Thank you very much!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! At last! I finally finish writing this chapter. I don't know if it's good.

So, yeah, this will serve like a book two but I won't change the numbering of the chapter.

Please enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Three months have passed since that day… the day when Shade and Fine got separated from each other and the day the twin sisters have finally reunited.

The sisters should be back in the castle but, something went wrong. Many things had happened on their journey way home. Monsters are everywhere and attacking them which made their journey hard.

When Fine learned that they were attacked by those creatures was because they wanted her back in the dark castle, her fear grew and leave her only nightmares. Since they are all around wherever they go, she decided to overcome her fear and promise to herself to protect her love ones. Remembering that she was taught by Shade to defend herself, she got a bit braver and got determined to learn more about fighting.

Fine, thinking that she doesn't want anyone to get harm by those creatures, chose not to go back home and decided to eliminate the monsters. Rein, her twin, decided to stay by her side. As for Bright, he decided to stay with the twins to make sure they're safe, even if that means he'll be late a year or two from going home.

Fine, along with her sister, Rein, and the traveler, Bright, will fight and defend themselves from the monsters.

Their adventure begins.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rein's POV**

"Argh, I'm tired. I think they keep on increasing." Fine said complaining, fresh from a fight with a monster.

Yes, you read it right. She could now fight a monster… even without our help.

How'd it happen? I don't really know.

All I can remember is one day she's scared and the next day she's begging Bright to make her stronger. I was surprised myself that my sister has changed a lot. She's not the Fine who's a scaredy cat anymore, but the brave Fine. Well, as for me, I still love the new her…

But even though she improves I, as her twin sister, will still keep a watch on her.

"Rein, why are you smiling like that? It's creepy you know! So stop it."

"Hehe, sorry! I just thought that you really have change."

"I-it's for the better though." She said while staring at the ground. I smiled to her.

Suddenly, Bright came with some fruits at his hand.

"Rein, I brought some fruits for snacks so you two should eat some. And woah, Fine… why do you look so sweaty?"

"Ah, well, another monster came. It's a good exercise fighting it though! Hehe"

"*sigh* but you should be careful too. Fighting them is not like a play. One wrong move and they'll take you away."

"I know. But I got Rein by my side! Right, Rein?"

"Y-yes! I'll never let anything bad happen to my sister."

"*sigh* you two really are twins."

"Bright, can we go home now? I'm tired from all the fighting. We've been here for like 6 to 8 hours!"

"Alright."

Yes, you read it right again. We have a home now in a nearby town. We're living there for two months. We decided to live there since the rent is affordable and people there are really nice.

Other than us, hunters begin living there too since it is near in the forest. Not like in our kingdom, you need to walk for thirty minutes before you reach it.

After encountering the monsters, they decided to live there to protect the town and mainly to easily go to the forest, obviously, to eliminate some of the monsters.

 **Fine's POV**

Before going home (the one in town), I slash the two sharp teeth of the monster I got killed. Rein did it too to the one she killed earlier. We sell those teeth in a shop for money. That shop will sell it to others. People who buy it will either use it for decoration or make something out of it like weapons or accessories. Other hunters do it too.

Those people living in the town… we never told them that those monsters are lurking around to find me.

*sigh* I don't know why they are targeting me. How did I know that?

Well, that time is the second day of our journey back home when a flying creature, just like before, attacks us. Rein and I take a step back away while Bright fought it. But when that thing saw me, it flied towards me and got me by its claw. Fortunately, Rein got a sharp stick and pierced it in its rib, which cause it to fall on the ground.

That moment, I thought it was just a coincidence until the same thing happened on the third day. They only want me. I don't know why. I don't even remember doing horrible things to make them act like this towards me.

What's within me? What do they like to get from me? I want to know. If only there is someone who could help me.

"At last, we're here." Rein said thankfully and made me come to my senses.

"Oh, you're right." I said as I gaped at the place.

Whaat?! Did I get too deep from my thought that I never notice we're here?!

"Let's sell these now! So we could buy things we need tomorrow."

"Are you really that excited?" I asked her.

"Of course I am! We could finally buy new outfits and all the foods you want."

I just rolled my eyes since she's using my weakness. Bright is just watching us happily like we were a show.

At the shop—

"These would be **** yen."

"Really?" we said in chorus.

"Waaaaah, I could buy dresses I could use for a month or two with that!" I glared at her as she said it. "W-well, of course I won't do it. That's just for example. Ehehe"

"Thank you mister. This would help us a lot." Bright said to the owner of the shop.

"No, no. You work hard for that so it deserves you."

"Goodbye!"

*fast forward*

"Yayyy, so nice to be in bed~" Rein said rolling at her bed.

"Rein, are we really able to defeat all of them?" I asked. She sits down and became serious.

"Fine, don't let your hopes fade. I know this will end soon… and when that time comes, we could finally go back to our kingdom."

"You're right! We should end this so we could reunite with our parents. I wonder if they're doing fine."

"I miss them too. I know they're doing alright so don't worry."

"Thanks for comforting me." I'm so lucky I have a twin sister like her.

"Anytime! We should get some rest now. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" I said as I lay down to my bed.

As I close my eyes, an image of a certain person appeared.

'Agh, Where is he now? I really want to see him so badly. I wonder what he is doing… I hope he's alright.' I thought and went to sleep.

* * *

...

..

.

How is it?

I hope it's not boring.

Please review! Thank you! :) :) :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! It feels like forever since I last updated. I'm very very very sorry guys! Many things had happened. My netbook I used in writing my stories malfunctioned and can't be open. That's why, I need to rewrite the chapters I wrote from the start. And heck, I can't remember how I put things there! So it took me some time. I don't even know if this new chapter 10 is better than the original chapter 10 I wrote. But the ideas are still there, of course. It also took some time for my parents to buy me a new laptop. Thanks to them! I am able to update now. I also attended summer class! But I enjoyed it.

I hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

During those 3 months, this is what happened to him,

.

.

.

 **Shade's POV**

It's been almost two weeks when I got separated with Fine. Is she doing alright? Maybe she's at her home with her sister by now. I quickly smiled at the thought of her gobbling every food at their kingdom.

Seeing my way familiar, I dismiss myself from my thought. I looked around and realized I'm close to our kingdom as the peak of the palace is already visible.

I can't stop feeling nervous every step I take forward. What if they don't want me back? What if coming back is a wrong idea? What if…what if…

Negative thoughts are running inside my head, making me want to turn around and just walk away yet, still walking forward knowing I'll just run away again if I did that.

Sensing something amiss in the town, I quickly walk to see it more clearly. I hide behind every trees as I get nearer.

As I take a look on the place, I felt everything around me froze at that time. I closed my eyes and crouched down as I was shocked by the great change.

The town which is loud and full of cheerful people is now gloomy and full of trashes. People work in rush yet silently and some are walking in quick pace with their head bowed down as if there's something scary will come.

Moments later, I heard horses clomping getting louder which I conclude somebody are heading to town. I glance again the place and saw people are now panicking. Children were even brought inside their houses.

Officials get off from their horses and started to collect money from the people. The one who can't pay were push to the side. I was confuse as there is nothing like this in the term of our monarchy.

Afterward, a carriage arrived at the place. A man that is very familiar to me came out. He was now wearing my father's robe and crown.

"Ro..mano" I muttered under my breath. I clenched my fist as I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

Romano came to the people who can't pay enough money. My eyes widen at what he did to them. The one who can't give him a satisfying reason were push and will receive either a slap or a kick.

I shivered in anger. I really despise that man. How could he do it to the townspeople?

I walk away, wanting not to see more of his cruelty. I'm really so helpless. What should I do to protect the people from the harms of Romano?

Then, an idea rush into my mind. I dashed towards the place where I secretly plant my herbs.

After making through many bushes, I finally found myself in my secret place. I looked around to see nobody.

"I guess no one has discovered this place yet." I said to myself. "Maybe I'll use this as a hideout."

I came up with a plan of helping the people with what I am best at.

I collected every herbs I found and used it to make medicines along with the alternative ingredients. I also gathered fruits from the trees around. I made net baskets with the twigs of a tree and vines of a trailing plant.

After putting everything in the basket, I took a nap and waited for the night to come.

When I woke up, it is already dark. I carried the baskets carefully to the town. I hide again through the trees securing that no one notice me.

I went to every houses and get inside by the window. At first, they were frightened by me. Some even point a knife which is the dangerous thing happen as I sneak in. But when they understand that I'm only trying to help, they'll just say something like, "I thought you are a burglar" and will mutter a thank you.

The second night surprised them as I came back. So I explain to them I might come every night. The next night and so on, they'll leave just leave the window open. Some of them, if I came when they're asleep, left note and a bread, thanking me for the medicine and fruits I always bring to them. Others stay up to wait and chat a bit with me.

I was glad that their cheerful selves are coming back. I continued on doing my plan until the night of the third week. I went every house a bit early and told the people to gather secretly in the barnyard for I'll tell them something important. Puzzled, they just agree to me.

I decided to unveil who I am. I know they deserve to know and I'll accept what the result will be.

Seeing that all came, I step forth. Still, my back is facing them. I remove my mask and band slowly out of my face and hair, and took a deep breath. As I turn around to face them, they gasp as soon as they realized who I am. They look at me as if I'm a ghost. Anxiousness and confusion are written all over their faces. Then, commotion started.

I'm not surprised though. After all, what they know is I committed suicide after killing my own father just like what Romano had told me before I run away.

Once they all calmed down, I explained to them what truly had happened. How Romano and his men killed my father… How he let me go but still has the desire to kill me…

I was ready to face their wrath for leaving them behind… for being a coward prince. Instead, they look at me understandingly saying I did the right thing and what important is I came back for them.

I was relieved. Gladness filled my heart seeing the positive result of my decision and action. Some of them gave me a hug saying, "Welcome back."

Then, a man came to my side. He kneeled down before me and said, "Be our king, prince Shade. Please retrieve the throne from Romano."

The others did the same as the man. They kneeled down and beg me to become their ruler.

I was astonished. I never thought they'll want me to become their leader after what I have done.

Motivated by them, I clenched my fist and said, "Yes. For the sake of our kingdom and its people, I'll be your king. But in order to do so, I will need your help."

Their face lit up and began to cheer. Hope and happiness filled the place.

I won't let this chance to go to waste. So, God help me...

* * *

.

.

.

I hope you like it!

Please review!

Thank you for the support!

I love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that I only updated it today. Please forgive me.**

 **Thank you for those who favorited and followed my story the few months I never updated.**

 **Also thank you for those who reviewed! It was really a great help!**

 **Thank you for reading and supporting my story. I love you all~**

 **Please enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Shade's POV**

Days have passed after that eventful evening. We all still meet on the barnyard to talk about the plan. Weapons we will used are ready. People who will fight are all set. The problems right now are when we will execute our plan and who our allies inside the palace are.

Right now, we're discussing about the plan when a man in an all-black clothes suddenly came.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting." he said as he turn to look at me, "Prince Shade, I've found out that the appointed officials and royal guards by Romano were all his subordinate even before he becomes the king. Some of them are criminals contracted by him in exchange of freedom. The royal maids and butlers even the cook are part of the townspeople, by the way. I have informed them, including the queen and the princess, about the attack. But don't worry prince Shade, I haven't told them about you. I also told them to protect the queen and the princess and all should stay inside the queen's chamber until things are settled. And, everything will start at the sound of the trumpet so they should be alert all the time. That's all."

"Thank you for the information. It is really rightful to put you as our spy."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I can be of used." He bowed down and left. Everyone now turned their attention to me, waiting for my decision. I step forth and face them.

"My people, I have decided that tomorrow night, we will attack the palace. I know that this is going to be dangerous and some of us might even get... killed. But as your future king, I will fight along your side until the end. We will turn back the kingdom on how it used to be. So please believe in me and to yourselves." I looked at all of them. Their eyes are gleaming with hope and motivation.

"For the future we hope, we will fight!" I started and lift my fist in the air.

"For the future we hope, we will fight!" they cheered and all pump their fist.

All of us are ready for tomorrow.

The next day, the townspeople acted normally so no officials patrolling would get suspicious. The time flies by quickly and nighttime came. Everyone gathered again in the barnyard. The people who will fight wore their armors and grab a weapon. Those who won't fight will stay and guard the children. Everything is set.

We went to the palace quietly. Everyone went to their position as planned and waited for the signal. I looked at the one who's holding the trumpet and gesture at him to start. The noise created by the instrument echoed. The guards are now alarmed and everyone commence their attack. Swords clashing can be heard.

 **Normal POV**

Meanwhile in the castle, everyone heard the sound and headed to the queen's chamber. The royal maids surrounded the royals. The butlers and the cook have their weapon ready to attack the enemy who'll try to come inside.

"Mother, I… I'm scared." Princess Milky said to the bedridden queen.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. After all, they are fighting for the freedom and for the bright future of the kingdom. So, be brave for them."

Princess Milky and the others inside, are now filled with courage in their heart.

In the throne room, Romano was walking back and forth in deep thought.

"WHO THE HELL IS LEADING THESE TOWN FOLKS!?" he finally snapped. He can't think of anyone. He already killed the king and banish the prince. The queen and the princess are already helpless.

"Then who? Who? WHO!?" he yelled as he scratches his head resulting for the crown to fell off to the ground.

"Sir" an official walked in the room and saluted at him. "We ready a carriage for you as you request."

Romano followed the official and both of them exited the throne room. They were now the only one who're walking in the hallway as his other subordinates are out to fight. When they open the back door where the carriage is located, a slashing sound was heard and the official fell down, blood was gushing from his chest.

Romano unleash his sword, ready to fight. He saw a figure coming towards him. His eyes widen, surprised to see who the person is in front of him.

"Miss me?"

"Oh, prince Shade. It is frustrating you are still alive. Really, how dare you to show your face again after you run away because of your cowardice?" Irritation is visible in Romano's face.

Shade looked at him deadpan and charged on Romano. Their swords clashed.

"Yes, I run away. But I came back to correct my mistake."

"Correct your mistake my ass. You really wanted me to kill you, aren't you? You can just beg me if you wanted it from the start."

"Enough with that bullsh*ts. I'm going to kill you!"

Their swords create a more clashing sounds as they fight. Shade was able to cut Romano's face. The latter wipe off the blood from his face and smirk.

Shade charged again to Romano but was kicked in the stomach. He groaned in pain and soon, regained his balance. Romano was about to stab him in the chest but was able to dodge it. Shade kick the arm of Romano and the latter's sword flew on the side. Not wanting to waste the chance, he stab his sword on his stomach.

Romano look at him with wide eyes shocked at what had happened. He fell on the ground, his hands on his stomach.

Allies of prince Shade were arriving at the place. They have defeated all Romano's subordinate at the back side of the castle.

All of them went inside the castle and checked every nook of the place. They run into the others who fought on the front side. They all cheered knowing that it was their victory. They went up to meet with the people in the queen's chamber while making a noise with the trumpet, a sign that everything has end.

The queen and the princess was shocked to see Shade still alive and well. Shade went to them and give them a big hug. The three of them cried with joy. The other people leave the chamber to give them their privacy.

Shade explained everything to his family. The queen and the princess listened understandingly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you two behind. I… I was scared back then…And… and" Shade was crying, apologizing but was interrupted by his mother.

"Hush now my darling. What important is you still came back for me and Milky. And that is enough." Milky nodded at what queen Malia has said.

"Yeah big brother. Mother is right. And you set the kingdom free. Everything now will be back to normal. We can be a happy family again!"

Shade smiled seeing how happy her little sister is. He hugged them once again.

Weeks have passed. Shade now is ruling the kingdom. All is back to normal. The town became cheerful again. Children were playing around happily. Queen Malia is recovering from her sickness and now can walk around the palace because of the medicine he had discovered. Milky can now eat the sweets she like. Everything is at peace.

There is one thing he haven't settled yet. And it is with the certain red haired princess who is always on his mind.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Please review if it is not much of a bother. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Yey! Examinations are done so here I am updating my story.

To **mayuchi-san, blackmailingqueen, tinker3bellz1, guest san, Futago-chan and shine4ever,** thank you for your continued support!

I really love reading your reviews and it really really makes me happy!

Thank you also for the **follows** and **favorites**! It's a proof that someone out there is loving my work. ^^

I dedicate this to all of you.

Please enjoy reading this chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Riding a carriage, Shade is currently in his journey in search for the red-head princess. The feeling of excitement and nervousness are mixing from the thought of seeing her.

 _'_ _Is she going to be happy when she see me again? Or is she going to be mad at me for leaving her without saying goodbye? I guess the latter has the highest chance to happen. Well, I deserve her ranting in the first place for I was being stupid.'_ Shade heave a sigh as he placed his left arm by the window.

Without a mask and a band in his hair, he now looks pretty normal. Will she be able to recognize him? ' _Of course she won't. I need an introduction…'_ He thought and rehearsed a few lines in his mind. He then imagined what face she will make if he introduced himself as the "Shade" she was with months ago. Maybe she'll be surprised or disappointed? He chuckled when an image of fuming red-head popped out in his mind.

Shade was dismissed from his thought when the carriage stop in front of a forest. Shade stick his head out from the window and look in front. Five people were wearing an armor and weapons like sword and dagger were on their hands. Curious, he went outside to ask them what is happening.

"Um, excuse me. May I know what is going on?" Shade asked eyeing the weapons in their hands. They look at him with confusion and later realized what he meant.

"Didn't you know?" Shade just looked at them with scrunched eyebrows. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"It is almost four months back, monsters like goblins, griffins and dragon-like creature started appearing. According to some people we met, someone might have open the gate of the Domus Monstra which was sealed hundred years ago by princess Grace. If I remember it correctly, that gate is in the castle located at the top of a mountain. No one bothered to go there for large creatures are seen flying around." A guy with green hair started.

Shade was dumbfounded at what he had heard.

 _'_ _How did this happen? Almost four months? That was when I was still wandering in the forest and met her… when I decided to go back to my kingdom and leave her…'_ He thought as he begin to look pale. He remembered when he first met Fine. She was crying and trembling in fear when she told him that she was brought to a castle at the top of a mountain by a monster.

' _So it must really have to do with her. If these monsters are still lurking, they might not have found her yet. There's a probability she's not home yet if they encountered numerous of them. She must have stumbled in a town with her sister.'_ He deduced.

Receiving no reply from Shade, the only girl in the group with bright orange hair spoke in her cheery voice breaking the silence.

"We started killing some of them, trying to reduce their number. We also slashed their fangs out to make money. You can find more like us in a town called Meth. It was the closest town in the forest and hunters started to live there. Oh yeah, we are currently living in that town! Hehehe. But our home is in here. We just visited our family and give them what we earned~"

"I'll go with you. Let me just get my things in there." Shade declared. The hunters look at him, surprised by his sudden decision.

"Okay." One of them replied.

Shade went back to the carriage and grab his sword. He brought his backpack that contains herbs and other things he thought he will need and hoisted it on his shoulder. Before leaving, he told the coachman to go back to their kingdom and warn the people about the said forest.

Shade walked towards the hunters. All of them smiled at him, welcoming the new member of the group.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Shade."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Auler and these are Ki, Souji, Mui and the only girl, Kara."

"Hi. Thank you for letting me come with you."

"Nah. It's not a big deal. The more the merrier!" Kara cheerfully replied.

"Let's go?" Ki asked. They nodded and all went into the forest.

"So Shade guy." Souji went to Shade and put an arm around him while the latter just arched an eyebrow for the action of the former. "What made you come with us? Do you also want to feel the thrill fighting those monsters?"

"Ahh, that's not it. I just want to confirm something."

"Hey, hey. You said to confirm something? You think we're liars? There are really monsters in this forest!" Mui started in rage.

"No. It's not like that. It's not what you think."

"Then what?!"

"*sigh* You see, I am looking for someone. I just want to know if she already got home or might've stumbled somewhere after we got separated."

"Is that someone a girl?" Kara asked as her eyes sparkled.

"He said 'she' you idiot." Souji replied with a bored look plastered in his face.

"I'm not talking to you so will you just shut up!?" The two glared at each other.

"Sorry Shade. It might be new to you but those two fighting is already normal in this group." Ki, the oldest of the group, apologized.

"I'm sorry too Shade for getting mad earlier!" Mui said with raise hands and shut eyes.

Shade just smiled as a sweatdrop formed in his face.

' _This group is a bit of eccentric. But it might not be bad to be with them for a while.'_ He thought as he look at the group.

1 week later-

"Fine! Wake up, wake up! Isn't it today?"

"Hmmmm, what?" Fine mumbled with her eyes still closed. She turn to the other side of the bed with her back facing her sister.

"It's our shopping day! Aren't you excited?" Rein said as she twirled in excitement but receive no response from her twin. She peek at her sister and realized she was back to sleeping. A vein popped in her head and pulled the cover from Fine.

"H-heyy! What's wrong with you? You're ruining my sleep."

"But you slept early last night! Isn't it enough already? Get dress now or we will not buy you any cakes."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." Fine stood up, irritation is written all over her face. Rein looked at her twin triumphantly and leapt happily towards their shared closet.

Fine wore a simple mid-length burgundy dress with a black knee-high boots while Rein wore the same dress and boots but in color blue and elaborated with laces.

"Come on Fine. Bright must be waiting for us." Rein drag Fine

"He agreed to come with you?"

"Of course! Isn't he a gentleman? He said that a man should escort a lady even in a time like this."

"Can't you just go out with him already? So you won't bother me anymore about shopping."

"W-w-what are you saying? Shopping with you is more fun! A-and it's not like his sharing the same feelings with me." Rein said blushing in deep red.

"Yeah? I don't think so. Isn't it obvious that he likes you too? Go and confess your feelings for him."

"H-hey! Don't say it out loud. He might hear you! He's living with us remember?"

Fine rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. Rein followed. When the door was flung open, both twins gasped when the boy they were talking about was now in front of them.

"Uhm, hello." Bright greeted.

"Bright! Did you hear?" Fine begin asking as she put her left hand in his right shoulder.

"Ahh, about what?"

"Have you been there outside our room for a long time?" Rein asked putting her right hand on Bright's left shoulder.

"N-no. I just came here and was about to knock when the two of you open the door."

The twins sighed in relief as they verified he was clueless.

"Never mind us Bright! That was just us acting what we have read last night. A-ha-ha. Right Rein?" Fine said with a fake laugh, walking past at him.

"Y-yes! What book is that again Fine? We should recommend it to Bright for him to read also. A-ha-ha." Rein said doing the same as her twin. Bright just look at them puzzled but shook it off and followed the twins.

Reaching the center of the town, they went shop after shop and bought some clothes and food. They also visited a bladesmith and bought new weapons they will need in fighting. It was midafternoon when they finally got back to their house. They all rested in the living room for a good thirty minutes.

Fine peak at the clock and saw it was half past three. "Yay! Snack time~" She declared and dashed towards the kitchen with the cake she bought in her hands. She sliced the cakes into eight pieces and put a piece in each three plates. Rein and Bright followed in the kitchen. They look at Fine who is happily preparing their afternoon snack and smile at each other. They stared at the piece of cake Fine had set for the three of them in the table and place themselves to their respective seat.

When they were about to take a bite, a commotion outside was heard. The three of them run to the door to look what is going on outside. They saw people running towards the forest and some are shouting. Bright stopped a man to ask what is happening.

"A herd of monsters were surrounding a group of people. One of them luckily escaped and hurried here to ask for help to rescue the others." The three, hearing about this, went back inside the house. They grab their weapon and headed to the forest.

They looked in disbelief when they arrived at the place. They weren't expecting the number of monsters in front of them. They were outnumbered by them and other people were already injured and taken back by others who are still in form.

"Fine, you should just went home now. Those creatures, they'll sense you are here." Rein said as her grip on her sisters shoulder tighten.

"Heck no! I can't just leave the two of you and those people here to keep myself safe. I'll help okay?" Bright and Rein looked at Fine with worried face. The girl just smiled at them sadly.

"I know that you will never let them have me so I trust the two of you but please, trust me too." They looked at each other and nodded. Bright went and asked the people who're going back to call on more persons. They nodded and went off. He soon joined the twins who are now fighting monsters.

Not soon enough, monsters sensing the presence of Fine started to increase. The three knew about it as more of them start heading towards the girl yet they didn't let it falter them. Busy fighting the monsters in the ground, they didn't spotted a flying creature aiming now to the red- haired girl.

Fine noticed a shadow getting closer to her and looked above. She gape in horror when she saw a griffin flying, aiming for her. She can't defend herself for she is holding off a monster in front. She's now in a pinch. She looked at both of her side and saw the other two were also in a difficult condition.

' _There's no way I can escape now.'_ She shut her eyes helplessly waiting for a sharp claw to grab her but there's nothing.

A sword slashed and a loud thud was heard by her. She slowly open her eyes and stared in shock at the now dead monster and griffin in front and behind her.

She looked at the person in her side and met the gaze of a man. Red eyes locked with amethyst ones. Her eyes soften as his feature is awfully reminding her of someone she misses a lot.

"Shade." She finally muttered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

So, how was it?

Please review if possible!

Thank you!


End file.
